Uno
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: MI INTERPRETACION DEL CAPITULO 167 DEL MANGA [SPOILER[: Muchas cosas han cambiado, y Fai reflexiona sobre ello. Ahora tras escapar de Celes, Fai necesita aclarar algunas cosas con Kurogane...


_Antes de empezar, los saludo, soy Gochi y este es mi primer fic de **TRC**, la verdad es que este fic salio cuando me lei el **capitulo 167 del manga, titulado "The wounded ninja**". La verdad es que este fic es **mi interpretación** de ese capitulo, mas el agregado yaoi que simplemente no podia dejar de agregar (para referencia, solo hasta cierta parte -donde Kuro / Fai hablan- se basa en el manga, de ahi para bajo es mi invención, y es que no pude dejar de imaginar algo asi XD aaah... el yaoi hace daño jeje...) en fin, como lo dije, es un yaoi... no, mas bien un shounen ai, porque es muuuuuuuuy soft, sobre Fai & Kurogane... espero les guste_

**Uno**  
_By: Gochi Glay Lover_

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el paisaje que nos recibe es impresionante, un enorme templo, hermoso e imponente, emblazonado con lunas en menguante. Mi mirada, nublada por el cansancio, apenas puede percibir la silueta de Syaoran a lo lejos, aferrado con toda su fuerza al cuerpo inerte de Sakura-chan, Mokona en su hombro seguramente parlotea algo que mis oidos no pueden escuchar por la lejania.

Entonces lo siento, el calor que rodea mi cuerpo, un calor humedo y penetrante, mientras un brazo envuelve mi cintura con una fuerza casi dulce y protectora. Volteo mi mirada y lo veo, es EL, quien aun estando inconsiente no suelta mi cuerpo manchado por la sangre que no para de fluir. Mi cuerpo esta pegado al suyo y aunque hubiera querido no habria podido separame, estoy muy debil y su agarre es firme, pero delicado, como quien carga a un bebe.

De pronto se escuchan varias voces a mi alrededor. Escucho varios gritos y algunas bocanadas asustadas, hasta que un par de brazos me alcanzan y intentan separarme, pero su agarre aun y con un solo brazo es muy fuerte y no lo consiguen. Pronto una voz se escucha mas cerca que las demas y distingo claramente sus palabras, palabras que son habladas con ternura al oido de quien me sostiene.

-**_El esta bien, esta contigo, ya puedes soltarle Kurogane_**

Y como si de un conjuro magico se tratase me suelta, y soy arrastrado lejos, y no es hasta que me separan que lo veo bien, sus ropas estan empapadas en sangre que aun emana de donde se supone deberia estar su brazo izquierdo, pero su cara esta en paz, sin dolor de ningun tipo, solo tranquila, y con esta extraña vision pierdo el sentido.

Cuando despierto no estoy solo, una persona me ve y yo la veo, y distingo en ella a la persona que logro que Kurogane me soltara. Su rostro lo he visto antes en otros mundos y por eso se su nombre.

-_**Tomoyo?**_

Ella sonrie contestando mi pregunta

-**_Asi es, Fai-san, yo soy Tomoyo, pero aqui me conocen como Tsukiyomu, solo los mas cercanos a mi me llaman por mi nombre verdadero... no te preocupes, ustedes pueden llamarme Tomoyo... en especial tu_**.

-_**Donde estamos?**_ -pregunto aunque dentro de mi puedo presentir la respuesta.

-**_Estamos en el reino de Nihon... si, este es el mundo donde Kurogane nacio_**.

Yo me quedo callado, y ella solo sonrie, como la Tomoyo del reino de Piffle solia hacerlo, solo que esta Tomoyo tiene un deje de misterio y melancolia mas grande que la otra Tomoyo.

- _**Quizas hablemos mas tarde, por ahora tengo que ir con Kurogane, esta por despertar**_- se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, yo solo la veo y cuando la abre, sin siquiera verme, me dice- _**Puedes venir si lo deseas, se que quieres estar con El.**_

Luego se va y yo me quedo solo, pero se que quiero ir, necesito hablar con El, asi que me levanto y me quedo en la puerta, ella abre la habitacion a mi diestra y sonrie y puedo casi adivinar que Syaoran y Sakura estan ahi, luego la vuelve a cerrar, despues se dirige a la puerta justo frente a mi habitacion y sin mirarme la abre, entra y la cierra.

Yo avanzo con lentitud y tomo la puerta con la intencion de abrirla, pero no lo hago, porque escucho su voz, ha despertado y ahora platica con ella y siento que si entro sere un intruso que no debe estar ahi, asi que me quedo frente a la puerta escuchandolo.

Y lo que dice me sorprende, este Kurogane habla de la verdadera fuerza, este Kurogane que habla con la calma y la confianza que los años de amistad crean, este Kurogane que ha crecido sin que yo lo notara en este largo viaje, este Kurogane que habla con seguridad y que dice que escucho la voz de Tomoyo hablarle, diciendole la forma de liberarme de esa maldición que se activo en Celes, Este Kurogane que asegura no lamentar la perdida de su brazo, porque lo ha hecho por proteger a sus seres queridos, y se que se refiere a mi.

Este Kurogane que mi mirada, centrada en el dolor del ayer, ha pasado por alto, este Kurogane que me ha hecho cruzar esa linea que jure no cruzar, este Kurogane que justo ahora descubro, es el Kurogane que no le importo sacrificar su libertad, su espada, su brazo y su existencia por mi. Y se que ahora, mas que antes, jamas le volvere a ver igual.

En este momento Tomoyo me da permiso de entrar y yo lo hago, El me ve con esos ojos que ahora veo distinto y lo unico que mi cuerpo quiere hacer es golpearle con toda mis fuerzas, que por ahora no son muchas. Y le golpeo, le golpeo por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, le golpeo por lo tonto que fui al no verle, y le golpeo porque se que es la unica manera en que comprende lo que quiero decir.

-_**Esto es la revancha, Kuro-sama**_ -le digo, el sonrie y se que ha comprendido.

-_**Pagaras por esto, bastardo**_ -responde y ahora yo comprendo lo que dice.

Y Tomoyo se va, pero no nos damos cuenta, yo no puedo dejar de verle y El no puede quitarme los ojos de encima y se que esta conversacion tacita ha dicho mas que todo el viaje juntos.

Y ahora levanta su diestra y me ofrece su muñeca y se lo que quiere decir, pero no la acepto.

El me mira extrañado, yo le miro distinto, y me acerco, me siento en su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas. Se que comprende lo que hare y lo permite.

Y yo solo rasgo con la uña alargada de mi indice un punto palpitante en su cuello, la sangre fluye rauda y yo la bebo.

El se deja, poniendo su mano en mi cintura, sosteniendome. No dice nada, no digo nada, nadie dice nada, ni cuando mis labios abandonan su cuello y lamen su oreja, ni cuando su mano baja de mi cintura a mi trasero, ni cuando mis labios llegan a los suyos y los capturan en una mordida hambrienta y voraz que pronto se transforma en algo mas.

Nadie dice nada, no se necesita. Esta es la forma en que las cosas son ahora, este es el mundo donde nuestro destino cambio, este es el nuevo yo, el nuevo El, el nuevo nosotros.

El viaje esta por terminar, las cosas pronto cambiaran aun mas, pero en este lapso de tiempo, en este espacio, todo eso esta de mas.

El corresponde mis labios, y yo acaricio los suyos, mientras la luna menguante nos guia hacia ese espacio donde nuestra conexion crecera, donde yo sere su brazo y el sera mi ojo, donde yo me alimentare de el, y el vivira de mi, donde el y yo seremos uno.

**_OWARI_**

_Bien, termine, la verdad es que tras leer ese episodio, supe que debia escribir algo... y salio esto, espero les guste. Como dije, esto es algo que nacio tras leer el capitulo 167 del manga llamado "The wounded ninja" para mayores referencias, vayan a onemanga. Ahora que lo reflexiono, ultimamente mi estilo de escritura se hecho mas descriptivo y basado mas en una sola persona... me parece tan extraño XD... bueno, eso nada que ver, solo comento n.nU_

_**Los veo luego... CIAO!!**_

PS.- Lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero no quiero andar batallando con el editor de FF


End file.
